Until You
by princess of the western lands
Summary: Naraku's dead but at a price Inuyasha never wanted to pay.Kagome was thrust into her era when the jewel became complete.The inuTachi fear Inuyasha will never move on.Inuyasha believes that he can't feel love for another but can unexpected love change that


Until You

'Disclaimer' I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

These days life seems meaningless and filled with little reason to get out of bed in the morning. 'Sighs' Inuyasha snorts 'that's like the thirtieth time I've sighed this morning and yet I can't help but hope that some day she'll come back. 'I'd never let you go again Kagome' Smelling Shippou's scent on the wind he knew that it was nearing dinner time.

Shippou 'sighs' I knew he would be here again, running up to where Inuyasha sat in the goshinboku, "Oi! Inuyasha are you come for dinner? Sango's making one of your favorites" His eyes shadowing for a moment with emotion one so young should never have to deal with, knowing that Inuyasha's true favorite was ramen and last month for Inu's birthday they had cooked the last packet of ramen they had been saving. Saddened even more if that were even possible over his 'okaa-san' because he knew exactly what was on Inuyasha's mind 'Kagome' 'sighing' again he missed her too but life went on and so must they.

Inuyasha looked down at they kit 'He's grown a lot over the past nearly two years, kagome would be so proud of him' He gave a rare smile and shouted "Go on I'll be along in a minuet!" and turned back to look at the now darkening sky. 'Sighs' jumping to the ground, his sensitive nose already picking up on the delicious smells of one of favorite meals and takes off for the village.

Unknown to Inuyasha a pair of honey golden eyes were watching his every move.

Sesshomaru now assured that his otouto could not smell him, stepped out from his hiding place among some tall cherry blossom trees he used to disguise his scent and arousal. He smirked to himself just the scent of his otouto and he became hard as stone inside his hakama,at first such uncontrollable actions disgusted him but now he thought now' mai saiai anata keirei' and such reactions no longer had the power to surprise him much less disgust him any longer. Narrowing his eyes briefly 'that ningen miko still a place and hold on his otouto's kokoro and being that he misses her deeply, also still has a strong emotional bond with him even though she is gone.

' Sighing in irritation 'now I have another miko to contend with at least this ones not dead' growling to himself as he inhales deeply of his saiai's scent letting it calm him. Forgetting his irritation he sighs "she still holds his heart' being alone a trace of sadness lingered in those golden depths then quickly replaced by a fierce and grim determination to make his keirei neichi recognize him and 'love him' he admitted silently to himself.

Walking back toward his ward and retainer albeit reluctantly for he did not wish to give up on watching his little hanyou just yet but knowing that rin needed protecting and that jaken would be an inadequate protector he quickened his pace back to his 'pack'. Still wondering how he was going to get 'this miko' to relinquish her hold on his otouto's kokoro.

Breaking into a dead run he reached his pack only minuets later frowning as he came upon jaken sleeping near a tree with a bubble floating from his beak, then smiled inwardly as he came upon rin sleeping within the protective circle of ah un the two dragon heads alert as always to anyone then realizing who it was gave a grunt of acknowledgment and settled down for sleep. Walking over toward where jaken lay sesshomaru howled right next to the toad youkai's head watching with amusement as he came awake screaming and squawking,

"Ah Un! Wake up there's a youkai coming!!!!" Lifting there heads ah un grunted and laid there heads back down, leaving a bewildered jaken to deal with the youkai that would eat him or so he thought. Sesshomaru snapped a branch under his foot getting jaken's attention. 'Oh Sesshomaru-sama it's you' groveling as usual before him.

Smirking to himself "jaken this sesshomaru left with the express duty of caring and protecting rin, so why does this sesshomaru return only to find you sleeping?'.

Jaken immediately looked nervous knowing that if anything had happened to rin because he neglected his duties, his lord would kill then bring him back only to kill him again or worse. "uh milord I-I was c-confident that there were no youkai in the a-area, s-so it w-was s-safe."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes preparing to show the imp just how safe he was. Smirking he knew it would take jaken a long while to find them again.

Jaken seeing the look in his lord's eyes knew that some sort of physical punishment would be forth coming and that I would defiantly not be pleasant and that he would probably be unconscious by the time his master finished with him. With that thought sesshomaru kicked jaken in the head "Ahh!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Could be heard echoing through out the forest as he landed some where on the horizon. Amusement fading sesshomaru sat in front of a tree as he let sleep take his last thought was of his aiyoku and how he would claim his heart.

**BACK With the Inutachi……**

Inuyasha having reached the extra large hut they all shared inuyasha sniffed appreciatively of the heady aroma coming from inside the pot. Sango, Miroku and Shippou just smirked because they knew the hanyou well and knew that as soon as the food was done cooking he would devour nearly every morsel of food then complain later of a tummy ache.

Sango regarded her friend with a small smile and stirred the food "alright everyone dinner is ready!" Laughs could be heard from inside the hut as the three of them watched inuyasha with large bowl consume his food almost without chewing it.

Miroku watched the scene in front of him with a smile of his own but it didn't reach his eyes, from what he'd learned from Shippou this afternoon inuyasha was still waiting. And with each passing day it got a little bleaker for them watching their friend wait for something that would never come and stirred the food "alright everyone dinner is ready!" Laughs could be heard from inside the hut as the three of them watched inuyasha with large bowl consume his food almost without chewing it.

Miroku watched the scene in front of him with a smile of his own but it didn't reach his eyes, from what he'd learned from Shippou this afternoon inuyasha was still waiting. And with each passing day it got a little bleaker for them watching their friend wait for something that would never come. "sighs" He knows that but still he himself sometimes hopes that kagome-sama will return but at the end of the day, he relizes that it was only wishful thinking in the end. He can only hope that his friend will one day sooner rather then later relize too the truth, that kagome would never be returning.

Dinner passes as usual with some laughs and jabs at Inuyasha for how fast he's eating and then concern when he starts choking. Sango watches this with a small smile of her own, a smile which has just recently begun to show once more. Looking at Miroku as he joins in the laughs and fun looking like he's trying to help but is really causing more trouble then anything else. Shaking her head she notices that everyone is just about finished with there dinner and begins cleaning up the bowls and cleaning the pot that they cooked in. Inuyasha puts out the fire secretly worrying that one of them might get burned if he let them do it,remembering what happened to shippou a few months earlier. Clearly remembering how shippou had looked with the flames catching onto his clothing and hair, his screams of pain as he rolled on the ground trying to put out the flames as sango and miroku tried to pat him down with cloths and inuyasha came rushing back with water effectively putting out the flames but shippou's screams of pain would haunt him for a long while yet. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts Inuyasha left a few embers glowing so that miroku and sango wouldn't freeze during the night, rolling out his futon he plopped down and sighed.

"today's been another long day and just like the last time a big disspointment,with no kagome and no sign of the well working ever again." 'sighs'

'I know that kagome probably won't come back and that I should just get on with my life and stop sulking over her but I can't just let it go, its like with kikyou even though I know she's gone for good probably, grrr. 'muttering to himself'

'there it is again that doubt that she could come back some day that what if I do some how move on and then she comes back, what will I do, how will I feel if she does?'

"keh whatever"

'I need to move on with myself and with my life and sitting around the well for the day

won't help me move on at all'

The Next Morning

Sesshomaru's Pack…..

With everyone in his small group still asleep within there own dreams, jaken as usual with a huge snot buble coming from his nore. 'disgusting' he wrinkled his nose and then looked over to where rin and ah un were dozing peacefully allowing himself and rare outward smile and he took in the angelic features of his ward and the ever protective two headed dragon silently watching over her.

Letting his face once more again become passive, sighing to himself as he thought about his saiai otouto akemi,narrowing his eyes as thoughts of that ningen miko came inevidebly and with it his anger that she still possessed such a strong hold on his kierei otouto's kokoro. His eyes flashing briefly with determination 'I will break her hold on him and let him see me as I truly wish to be seen in his eyes' 'sighing again he turned his thoughts away to the more pleasant ones of his little one and began thinking of how he would woo inuyasha and teach him that he didn't hate him at all but adored him with his everything within him. He would teach his saiai the pleasures of being loved more deeply then anything else in this world. He would teach him where his place in the world was and would teach him what it meant to be loved. Smirking his little brother would most likely yell at him about 'what would you know about 'love' sesshomaru,you're a cold hearted bastered who wants to kill simply because you feel slighted in some way about OUR fathers sword!' smiling inwardly he knew that and more would come from his kirei's delectable little mouth before this sesshomaru will be forced to show him who his alpha is and where he belongs smirking 'underneath this sesshomaru preferably'


End file.
